Nice Holystone
Nice Holystone is the bomb enthusiast of the Bootleggers, and girlfriend to its leader, Jacuzzi Splot. Appearance Nice has a rather strange look that may put strangers off. Her fair skin is marred by scars (the right side of her face and across her arms) due to an explosion gone wrong as a young teenager which also took her right eye. She covers this with an eyepatch, glasses over her eyepatch due to her poor eyesight. This was added by the author to add an unique quality to the character. She has brown/amber coloured eyes (seen sometimes as green in the anime) and blond shoulder length hair, a fringe covering the left side of her forehead. Her hair appears messy at the ends. Her attire consists of a black ribbon tied in a bow around her neck, a collared sleeveless red shirt not unlike a vest, black fingerless gloves with red bands underneath and black pants tucked into brown boots. Under her clothing she also hides a number of explosive devices and has a zippo lighter on her person. History When she was fourteen she is seen creating an explosive liquid backyard when it explodes in her face, burning her face and arms. Due to the explosion, she loses her right eye and has extensive scarring over her face and arms. Shrapnel penetrates her left eye causing extremely poor eyesight which made it hard for her to see family members and friends. Because of this she hid away in her room afraid of never being able to recognise anyone again. Jacuzzi visits after her accident bearing a new tattoo of a sword encompassing the left side of his face, so she would no longer be embarrassed by her scars out in public and always be able to recognise him with or without glasses. The two cry together, Nice out of happiness and Jacuzzi out of confusion. In their later teenage years before the Flying Pussyfoot incident, Jacuzzi and Nice are a part of a gang of bootleggers, those who make alcohol to sell during the Prohibition era, Nice being the only female in the group. The Russo Family, angered at their business, kills eight of their friends which prompts Jacuzzi into a rage; breaking into their clubs and hang-outs and killing some of the mafia members with a machine gun. Wary of their revenge, the Bootleggers make a plan leaving Jacuzzi out in the open while other members hide, ready to come to his assistance. The plan works and they attract three Russo members who corner Jacuzzi in an alleyway. As they are about to shoot him the men are killed by the Bootleggers and at Jacuzzi's fear of them reviving as zombies, Nice blows the corpses up in a guise that she was helping make sure they were dead. Her boyfriend accuses her of blowing them up just to try out a new bomb and Nice somewhat gleefully runs away at Jacuzzi's threat for Donny to hit her. Plot On the Flying Pussyfoot - 1931 Nice together with four other members from the large gang of teenage bootleggers, Donny, Jack, Nick and leader Jacuzzi, travel on the Flying Pussyfoot to steal its cargo (which Nice has a personal interest in herself). The cargo consists of a large quantity of bombs hidden behind a makeshift wall in the cargo hold by Czeslaw, an immortal child, who was selling it to Begg, someone of the same immortal status. They stay in the third class cabin before she leaves with Jacuzzi to pay a visit to two other of their gang members working in the dining car, John and Fang, employed by the train company as a bartender and chef respectively. In an attempt to make Jacuzzi more sociable, she prompts Jacuzzi to talk to the strange couple sitting at the end of the bar, saying they might be movie stars. Both she and her tattooed boyfriend enjoy the couple's company both amused and bemused at their bizarre antics. She is jealous that they were able to coax Jacuzzi out of his shell, but she was nevertheless quite fond of them. She also later befriends a young Czeslaw. Isaac and Miria tell Jacuzzi the story of the Rail Tracer and in a fit of terror, Jacuzzi rushes out of the dining car and towards the conductor's car to ask the young conductor how to survive a death by the hands of the Rail Tracer. Nice follows, bumping into Donny, Jack and Nick on the way. She calls for Donny and Jack to follow her, and tells Nick to take car of the dining car. As an experienced mugger Nick misinteprets her words and goes to threaten and keep the dining car quiet when she had just meant to keep an eye on the situation. However he runs into the white suits and black suits who were also threatening the dining car, where he after realising he only had a knife to defend himself against guns, backs out and is caught up by a black suit. After both suits leave the dining car, Isaac and Miria leave to search for Jacuzzi and Nice. Meanwhile Nice, along with Donny, comfort Jacuzzi in the face of the veritable slaughterhouse the conductor's compartment had become, supposedly executed by the Rail Tracer . She informs that both Nick and Jack and a woman and man in white had been caught and tied up by the black suits and put in the freight hold. From afar they hear gunshots. Images of the corpses and recently made friends, Jacuzzi without any trace of fears in his eyes, declares that they would rid of the blacksuits and Rail Tracer themselves. Donny and Nice agree and the three leave with a new goal. First off, the three plan on freeing Nick and Jack from the black suit but alas, found the freight hold unguarded and the captured white suits nowhere to be seen. A bloody-faced Jack is kneeling on the ground in pain, Nick sitting behind him both tied up. As they're untied, Nick details what had happened while they were kept in there. The five gangmembers have a run-in with the White Suits with Ladd Russo at the lead, the man Nick recognises to be the man that had brutally beat Jack. However at the mention of the slaughter in the conductor's compartment, they leave them unharmed, if a little shaken. The group decide to investigate the freight hold Ladd had been inspecting before them, blood oozing out under the door. To their horror, they find the top half of a Black Suit's body in the center of the blood splattered room. It seemed to have been torn in two, the bottom half no where to be seen. Nick exits the room and vomits out of the window in the corridor, while the others assess their surroundings. Nice looks up and finds something disturbing. A huge bloodstain coating the ceiling, and upon further inspection into the dimly lit room, footsteps in the blood leading to the large open door and out into the darkness of the scenery. And even more eerie, Nick calls them to the window saying that he could see someone by the coupling. On the count of three everyone with the exception of Jack caught sight of a red monster moving from the coupling to the side of the train and ultimately out of sight. To catch it Jacuzzi, Nick and Nice climbed out onto the roof leaving Donny, burdened by his size and an injured Jack on his shoulder, to move through the carriages to meet them at the coupling. Despite their efforts, they did not catch sight of the red monsters and decide to go check on the situation unfurling in the dining car. Nice reports that their recently-made friends, Isaac, Miria, Czeslaw and the Beriam family have all but disappeared from their seats. Jack, having recovered some of his eyesight and consciousness, prompts Donny into remembering the strangely dressed couple they had encountered when Jacuzzi and the others had been climbing across the roof. Jacuzzi learns they had been looking for him, heading over to the conductor's compartment. Frightened they would be killed by either the White Suits, Black Suits or Rail Tracer, Jacuzzi orders Nick and Nice to go by roof to inspect the dining car and for Donny to accompany him to catch Isaac and Miria. Jack claiming to only hinder their progress, suggests that they leave him in one of the cabins. However pained the rest of the group are, they had no choice but to go with his suggestion. Before he leaves, Jacuzzi kisses Nice lightly and runs in the direction of the rear cars with Donny. Nick teases Nice about her relationship with Jacuzzi but is stupefied when she tells him that it was their first kiss despite having dated for ten years. Nice ignores Nick's scolding as they crawl across the roof, careful not to be forced off by the harsh wind. As they moved further along the cars, the smoke coming from the locomotive coats them in darkness. Through the darkness, they spot a light but both Nice and Nick recognise it to be trouble as a woman in black , described as a killing machine, stood with a knife in her hand, almost blending into the darkness herself. Nice accesses the situation, noting that the woman was obviously no amateur when it came to battles and Nice would be killed by her knife before she could even light the fuse on her bomb. But then she realises that she wasn't looking at her or Nick but something else further ahead. Hesitantly looking back, she gasps at the sight of a white suit, sharply contrasting the dark smoke billowing from the locomotive. She sees a rifle in the hands of a man she recognises to be Ladd. However, he did not pay much attention to the two delinquets clinging to the roof but to the woman in the black dress, whom he quickly engages in battle with. Nice and Nick witness the fight breaking out between Ladd and the woman, lying flat on their stomachs while the battling individuals jumped over their bodies. Finally regaining her senses, Nice moves to find Jacuzzi only to come face to face with a long sniper rifle belonging to a black suit, Spike. He captures the two of them at gunpoint and bring them back to Goose, the leader of the Black Suits, in the first class cabin where they are bound. After questioning from Goose and the recognition of Nick by one of the Black Suits from the dining car, Nice had no choice but to reveal their identities as train robbers. Disinterested, Goose leaves the room. However Nice had conveniently left out the part of what they were stealing; the explosives hidden behind the wall. Later in the night they are joined by a woman dressed in fatigues, Goose questioning her about her identity, thinking her to be Vino, the renowned assassin. She laughs in his face, and after a report coming in about the disappearance of his men Goose leaves once again with his men, leaving his bound hostages unguarded. Confirming this, Nice stares in astonishment as Rachel cuts through the ropes with her own fingernails, sculptured as if in preparation for a situation like this one. After freeing herself, she frees Nick and Nice and reveals that she had seen their friend, Czeslaw, killed by the red monster before parting ways. Nick and Nice move along the corridors in search of Jacuzzi and Donny. The two have run ins with the suits and she resorts to the bombs she had hidden underneath her clothing. In a state of pure euphoria, she artfully adjusts the amount of explosive in each bomb before throwing it as to not derail the train. She is dragged away by Nick to the window, but are surprised by a Goose jumping in through the window, pistols pointed at both of them. At gunpoint, Nice is forced to remove all her explosives and lay them out, suffering a hit by the pistol afterwards. Nick retaliates by pulling out his knife but his arm is shot. As he lays cowering on the floor, Goose points the gun towards his head but before he can pull the trigger Jacuzzi opens the door with a loud crash and begins shooting at the black suit who takes refuge behind the huge bed in the first class cabin. Taking this chance, Nick pulls Nice out of the door behind Jacuzzi who quickly follows. Stopping at the coupling in between the First Class cabin and the Dining car, Jacuzzi gives them orders to go straight through the dining car and meet Donny in the freight load who was already unloading the secret cargo and throwing it in the river, the gang's rendezvous point. The tattooed young man saying he would hold Goose off. Before he left, Nice placed her last bomb in his hand which she had hidden in her right eye socket behind her eyepatch. Jacuzzi tells her he'll blow it up with love before the group part ways. After throwing the cargo into the river, Nice and Nick walk through the freight hold, Nice reminiscing about her past with Jacuzzi. Suddenly, hearing gunshots she runs towards the sound before Nick could say anything, new bombs retrieved from the cargo strapped around her waist. By the time she finds Jacuzzi lying flat on the roof, his battle with Goose having already ended. Compelled by her voice, he rises and the two hug. But before the two can achieve the happy ending, they catch sight of a certain red silhouette standing in the face of the rising sun. Jacuzzi tells his girlfriend to never cry because he has always cried for her and couldn't stand watching her crying. He runs towards the Rail Tracer before she can stop him, realising that he had taken two of the grenades strapped around her waist. She screams his name and by the time it ends a big explosion rocks the cars, blowing her glasses off. She drops to the floor, almost sightless, and cries. Sobbing helplessly, a figure stands before her, Nice barely making out the dark shape taking up half of his face. "You're terrible, Nice. I told you not to cry," Jacuzzi says to her. She tightly embraces him crying his name. They're soon joined by Nick and the others on the roof, by then both smiling joyously. Nick asks him how he defeated the red monster but Jacuzzi, returning to his normal self, faints at the sight of his own blood. Nice and the others carry him away, knowing that the incident had ended. Epilogue to the Flying Pussyfoot Incident - 1931 Jacuzzi recovers from his injuries in a clinic run by Fred, a doctor who had treated Jack on the train. John and Fang visited him with a huge pot of stew as a get-well gift that had been bestowed on them by the head chef as both a punishment and reward. Nice and Nick sat beside Jacuzzi, Jack in his own bed recovering and Donny slept snoring on the ground. Other gang members arrive soon after, informing Jacuzzi of the hundred thousand dollars they had made by selling the explosives to a miner and Hollywood director and the gutted ceremic grenades which were selling for two hundred each. However, they also had bad news, saying that Jacuzzi could no longer return to his home in Chicago as the mafia had it under patrol. The group then planned to stay in New York and conduct their less-than-legal work here. While fishing for the cargo which floated on the river undamaged, they had found a woman. They informed their tattooed leader that she was a passenger on the train as well and jumped off the train, the gang finding her holding onto one of the floating cargo boxes. They call the woman, Chane, to come in and Nick and Nice immediately recognise her as the woman in black who fought the white suit on top of the train. Despite shaky first impressions, the gang come to love and accept Chane as a part of them. The Slash - 1933 John and Fang having been employed by Eve Genoard as a bartender and cook respectively and through a series of peculiar events gained her trust, when they had asked her for them to let a few friends stay in the great Genoard mansion on Millionaire Row while she was away on the condition that they helped maintain the house while she was gone, Eve did not hesitate in saying yes. However they had neglected in saying that a few friends meant a few dozen. Jacuzzi's gang had been living on the Genoard estate, but operating in between the Gandor and Martillo's turf. Everyday the timid gang leader was frantic, frightened that it would be the day when the mafia came knocking. On the day where his days at the mansion would take a turn for the worst, he burst out into tears when he broke a vase while cleaning. Around him, his gang members scolded him for bawling, only Donny and Nice comforting him. The door bell rings and Jacuzzi hides under the table, whimpering. Nice answers it to see a strangely dressed Isaac and Miria, calling her boyfriend out from his hiding place to meet some old friends. They talk continously about taking their revenge on a certain person, their origins as robbers and like always, went off on tangents that only confused and entertained people. The door bell rang for a second time that day, and Jacuzzi was greeted by Tim, Adele, Dallas Genoard and other members of the Larvae, a group formed by Huey Laforet.Like the visitors before them, they were bizarrely dressed and came with an even more bizarre objective. They offered Jacuzzi and his gang the chance to become immortals. They wouldn't their gang to join them, the Larvae looking for groups of people not affiliated with the mafia, and in return they would gain immortality. Adele took out a rod she kept strapped to her back and from it sprouted three sharp metal blades, becoming a fearsome spear. As if giving a demonstration, she stabbed it into Dallas' throat and only withdrew it at Tim's command. The amateur bootleggers gasped, shocked at the murder that had just happened right before their eyes but what shocked them more was when the man's scattered blood moved of its own accord towards their body and filled up the gash, the wound healing completely. Jacuzzi fainted at the sight, Nice holding him in her arms and taking up the role of leader in his stead. Isaac and Miria applauded, convinced that it had been a magic show. Other members of the gang began murmuring between themselves, slightly convinced leaving only Nice and John glaring at the intruders looking doubtful. Chane, having run in from the backyard after a brief battle with a Gandor assassin, saw Dallas' regeneration and heard the words of a Tim wanting to make more immortals and immediately took action, striking at the Larvae's leader only to have Adele quickly come to his defence. Maria, the assassin, also came onto the scene having run after Chane making her and her companion, Tick who rang the doorbell at front, the third visitors that day. Tick told Tim to conduct their business with Splot's gang first saying that depending on their negotiations, their gang might disappear. As Nice was about to interrogate her mysterious guest and doorbell rang yet again. The door was opened by one of the Larvae members revealing Ronnie and Ennis waiting outside. When Ronnie walked in it was if time stopped, the atmosphere of the room completely changing, drawing wide gazes from every member in the room. After learning who Ronnie and Tick representated the Martillos and Gandors respectively, Nice rushed over to Jacuzzi and tried to shake him awake. Jacuzzi awakes and looks over the situation, surprised to see so many people. He looks to Nice for an explanation and she give the best she could. Ronnie asks Jacuzzi, the leader, whether they were enemies of the Martillos or whether they would join them. But before he could answer, time rushed forward again as events unfurled resulting in Dallas suffering multiple slashes from Maria when he threatened Tick, whom she had swore to protect. Tim orders Adele to stop her and the two battled, the gang watching as Maria became more injured as the battle wore on despite being more skilled and faster than her opponet. All the while, Isaac and Miria still thought it was all part of a magic show. As the battle progressed, Ronnie repeated his question which Jacuzzi answered that they weren't enemies but that didn't mean they would not join them either. Nice and others in earshot nodded at his resolve. Upon hearing his answer, Ronnie stopped the battle between the two women, in a flash taking their weapons without anyone seeing. Everyone looked at each other unsure of what had occurred. Jacuzzi looked at Nice paniced as Ronnie walked towards them again after quieting the clanging of blades. Nice took out her zippo lighter and lit the fuse sticking out of a small sphere. However, instead of fire smoke filled the room allowing Jacuzzi a chance to escape. He apologised to Ronnie saying he would answer him next time when things weren't so scary, and ran away with his gang into the depths of the large mansion. The others escaped as well; Tick dragging out an injured Maria, Ronnie and Ennis walking through the smoke unperturbed and Tim and his Larvae backing away not noticing that Dallas had run away from them. Personality Despite her strange and to some scary appearance, she speaks very politely to those around her the only exception being Jacuzzi, who she speaks to casually at his request. She has been interested in explosions since a young girl and shows great ecstasy at the explosions; especially excited at the prospect of blowing up live people on the Flying Pussyfoot. Her love for explosives is so that it includes hiding a small cherry bomb in her empty eye socket for emergencies. Nice truly only lets loose when she is not accompanied by Jacuzzi, as noted by Nick, her interest in explosions going far pass what a person would consider normal. Other than bombs and the like she also dearly loves Jacuzzi, dating him for ten years, wanting what is best for him. But despite their lengthy ten years, they had their first kiss on the train leaving her flushed and embarrassed, accused of being a coward by Nick, a fellow Bootlegger, for not moving forward with the relationship. Skills Bomb technician - An avid lover and expert, Nice can adjust the amount of explosives in a bomb just by visual estimation (shown in her attempt to not hinder the train's movements). Strength and Endurance - She has the ability to run and stand atop a moving train's roof without stumbling Trivia *In the opening, Donny, Jacuzzi are dragging Nice away from her very own explosion. *Ryohgo Narita designed Nice Holystone, he wanted her to leave a strong impression on the viewer so he gave her an eyepatch. Upon realising that many other characters sported eyepatches, he gave her glasses over the eye patch to make her look distinct. *She and Jacuzzi have a great-grandson named Bobby Splot. Category:Bootleggers Category:Characters